Do you know
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: One shot Jorrie fic for all of ya Lol, Torrie Wilson and wwe champ John Cena are not at the best can they help each other but find love on the way in each other


**Hi everyone here's a one shot Jorrie of course lol, anyways this is dedicated to my good friend Mikki I'm sure you will like Hun lol. Anyways please review thanks**

**Plot: Torrie and John Cena are not at the best can they help each other and fall in love in the process**

**Torrie Wilson opened her eyes; she looked at her window and noticed it was a typical rainy windy day. Torrie sat up in her kingside bed as she watched the trees blow back and forth outside and the rain drip continually off her window. Torrie started to cough not feeling very well; Torrie touched her sore throat and started to swallow. Torrie felt horrible she had been for a couple of days **

**"Oww" Torrie yelped when she coughed again "Bloody throat infections I hate them" **

**Torrie lay back on her bed and closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly Wait a minute by the pussycat dolls started play. Torrie re opened her eyes and moaned as she grabbed it from the side **

**"Hello" Torrie choked lying down **

**"Hi babe" Mickie James spoke sympathetic to Torrie knowing she was feeling under the weather**

**"Hey" Torrie choked out **

**"How do you feel?" Mickie asked **

**"Like death" Torrie said with a laugh **

**"Aww babe, maybe you shouldn't go to the rumble tonight" Mickie replied over the phone **

**"No I'm okay I'm coming, see you later" Torrie said hanging up, Torrie closed her cell and laid back down for a couple of moments before she rose back up knowing she had to get ready. **

**Torrie flew the covers off her and stepped in the shower, she stripped out of her pink shorts and pink top. Torrie had a nice hot shower making her feel a little better but still rough. Torrie wrapped her towel around her body before changing into blue jeans, a black belt, and a white strap top with her pink wrap. Torrie opened the door and slipped on her black heels. Torrie moaned as her headache took over her body. **

**"Chloe!" Torrie said, Chloe came out of her bed and comforted her owner **

**"Thanks sweetie" Torrie replied stroking her,**

**Torrie placed Chloe on her bed, Torrie took a seat near her dressing table, she applied her make up and curled her hair, she put hairspray in her hair and let the silky curls hang loosely on her back. Torrie looked at herself in the mirror, Torrie hated feeling under the weather because it makes her feel sorry for herself and makes life feel dull. Torrie rose to her feet and got her stuff ready for the royal rumble. Torrie zipped up her bag; she turned and looked for ipod **

**"Oh great what is it?" Torrie asked **

**"Hi" Mickie said letting herself in with fellow divas Candice and Lillian **

**"Hey hows the patient" Lillian asked sitting on Torrie's bed **

**"Awful" Torrie said searching for her ipod that was the only thing that made her feel better now that Carlito and her broke up **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"I can't find my ipod" Torrie said looking around **

**"Here it is" Candice replied with a smile, Torrie looked and can't believe she was looking for it 30 minutes and it was on her bedside table. Torrie smiled and took it and put it in her bag**

**"Ready to go," Mickie asked, Torrie nodded zipping up her light pink coat with her white scarf**

**"Torrie we're not going to Antarctica" Candice said **

**"Shut up I'm cold" Torrie replied **

**"Okay" **

**"Come on let's go" Lillian told, she opened the door and the 3 divas followed her while Torrie grabbed Chloe and shut the door and walked down the lobby with her friends. The divas got in Lillian's SUV and put the luggage in the boot **

**"Music anyone" Lillian asked **

**"Torrie" **

**"Huh" Torrie muttered **

**"Can we put music on?" Lillian asked **

**"Yeah sure" Torrie replied not interested, in seconds Angel City Do you know came on **

**"Aww I love this song" Candice said with the other divas **

**"Royal rumble tonight" Lillian said driving **

**"I wonder who will win the rumble," Candice asked **

**"I don't know, but what about John Cena vs. Umaga in a last standing," Mickie said, Torrie face lit up when she heard that name. Torrie was so worried about John after what Umaga did to John last week by smashing him through a table with abdominal injuries. **

**"Yeah I know, I don't know why he's still competing" Lillian said **

**"Yeah what happened was horrible," Candice said **

**"Yeah it was he couldn't stand up he was really hurt, I was going to help him but I thought maybe not" Lillian spoke turning a corner while Sweetest feeling by Liz McCarlon was playing. **

**Torrie wasn't in their conversation she just sung quietly to Woman in love and thought about the wwe champion. He was good friend and a shoulder to cry on if Torrie ever needed it. John wasn't like other guys who just took Torrie for ride he cared about her and he wasn't shy to admit that he did have feelings for her. Torrie listened to the lyrics of the song and it's just how she feels for the wwe champion. **

**"I hope John will be okay?" Torrie thought in her head while Love me right was playing. Torrie sighed and placed her head on the window and closed her eyes while she listened to stay another day.**

**At the arena: **

**Torrie came out of the canteen with a bottle of water; she took a sip of it as her mouth and throat felt dry. The pain was getting worse for the Boise native. Torrie walked into the women's locker room **

**"Oh god Torrie, you look awful," Mickie said noticing she was pale **

**"Ohh thanks very much, do you know how much make up I have on" Torrie replied **

**"Maybe you should you to the trainers room, maybe they can give you something" Candice asked, Torrie looked and nodded **

**"Yeah your right" Torrie replied with her hand on her throat **

**"I'll be back," Torrie said**

**"Okay feel better don't die on us Torrie" Mickie joked, Torrie turned around to see Candice and Mickie laughing **

**"Thanks" Torrie said, she left the locker room and made her to the trainers room. She knocked on the door and made her way in. Torrie walked in and saw John sitting down on the bed **

**"Ohh sorry" Torrie said, John turned and looked at her **

**"Oh hey" John replied with the wwe championship on his lap. Torrie walked in the room and looked at John and asked **

**"So how are you?" Torrie asked **

**"Me…okay I guess" John said hiding the pain **

**"Oh good" Torrie replied, she coughed **

**"You sound rough" John replied **

**"Yeah I have this throat virus I was hoping they could give me something," Torrie said **

**"Ohh" John spoke, Torrie nodded **

**"You sound worse than me" John said, Torrie looked and laughed a little **

**"I wouldn't go that far," Torrie said **

**"So abdominal injuries, are you still going to compete?" Torrie asked worried **

**"Yeah" John said, Torrie nodded even though she knew John could hurt but she knew John had to do this **

**"God I still can't believe what Umaga did to you last week" Torrie replied somehow had forgot about the pain **

**"Yeah wasn't good for me, I think I've seen enough doctors and official to last me lifetime" John said **

**"I bet" Torrie replied, John dropped the wwe title, he was about to bend down but Torrie picked it for him and gave it to him **

**"Thanks" **

**"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself even more" Torrie said looking at him **

**"Yeah" John said **

**"Well good luck, try not get hurt to bad" Torrie said **

**"Thanks" John said looking at her **

**"You know I know that it doesn't look good for you but I think that you will win and be the last man standing" Torrie spoke with a smile, John looked at her and was taken back at that comment **

**John stood up and looked at her "You know you are the only person who thinks I can win" **

**"Well I know that it looks bad but I know that you have to do this" Torrie replied to John **

**"Thanks Torrie," John spoke smiling at her, Torrie sweetly smiled at him **

**They were caught in a magical moment, tension and chemistry was building up between them. Torrie looked into John's blue clear eyes while John stared at her admiring her beauty. Torrie leaned in and was about kiss John when the doctor came back **

**"Torrie" **

**She turned and stepped away from John **

**"Hi" **

**"What can I do for you?" **

**"Well I have this throat infection it's hurting so I was wondering if you could give me something for the pain…please" Torrie asked nicely**

**"Oh yes of course" The doctor said, Torrie looked at John before taking the tablet off the doctor she took it with her water. **

**"Thanks…well err I better go bye" Torrie replied leaving the trainer room **

**"She came in to see you?" The doctor said, John laughed and sat back down **

**"I know I don't think so" John replied**

**Torrie opened the women's locker room and saw Candice and Mickie talking casually and laughing **

**"Oh hey hun, how are you feeling?" Mickie asked with a smile **

**"Better yeah" Torrie replied **

**"So what happened in the trainer room?" Candice said, Torrie spun around and fiddled with her locks while her mind was on what happened and what could have happened between her and John Cena if the doctor hadn't come back**

**"Nothing he just gave me something for my throat" **

**"Yeah that's what I mean?" Candice asked, Torrie looked and sighed with relief **

**"Okay cool" **

**"So what were you talking about?" Torrie asked them **

**"The last man standing match" Candice answered, Torrie looked a few moments before nodding **

**"Oh okay" Torrie said **

**"Yeah we were saying that John doesn't stand a chance, it's looking good for him I mean last week he stopped breathing" Mickie said **

**"Yeah" **

**"Oh my god shut up" Torrie said, Mickie and Candice looked **

**"Sorry?" **

**"Just because what happened last week doesn't mean that John won't win, he still has chance, you don't know him like I do he won't quit I know he won't" Torrie said **

**"Torrie" **

**"He stopped breathing" **

**"I know I'm aware of that but I know somehow he will win" Torrie said **

**"What has rattled your cage?" Mickie asked**

**"Just forget it" Torrie snapped walking out of the door and slamming it with a bang on her way out **

**"Okay what is up with her?" Candice asked, Mickie looked and shrugged **

**"No idea" **

**Torrie walked down a corridor and couldn't believe Mickie and Candice saying John won't win. Torrie was still feeling ill but her mind was on the wwe champion. **

**"Look all I'm saying is be careful" Shawn said to John **

**"Yes!" **

**"Are you sure you don't want to forfeit" Randy asked his mate **

**"No for the 20 th time today, no, no, no, no" John said**

**"Okay just be careful" Taker replied with his brother Kane **

**"Thanks" John said **

**"Seriously John you have very severe abdominal injuries" Ric replied **

**"Thanks Ric I know" John replied, "I appreciate your concerns but I have too do this" **

**"Okay" They all said, a couple of minutes later they left John on his own **

**"Hey" Torrie said behind him, John turned to see Torrie standing there **

**"Oh hey" John replied **

**"So you getting everyone say be careful yet?" Torrie asked **

**"Oh yeah, Shawn, Mark, Kane, Ric and Randy" John said "Ohh and my family" **

**"No one believes I can do it" John spoke leaning against the wall **

**"I do" Torrie said, John looked at her **

**"Thanks" **

**"Your welcome," Torrie replied smiling at him "I believe you can win but then maybe die after**

**John laughed a little and looked at her "I wouldn't go that far" **

**"So how are you and Carlito getting on," John asked, Torrie looked down **

**"Ohh we broke up last week, he failed to mention that he has fiancée," Torrie said **

**"Sorry what?" John asked shocked **

**"Oh yeah I found out after on Raw, because she slapped me around the face" Torrie said **

**"I'm sorry Torrie," John replied **

**"No it's okay, life goes on and I know that there is someone out there for me just like a life out there for me" Torrie said with a smile **

**"Exactly" John said, suddenly a sharp pain went through his ribs, **

**"Ah" John yelped quietly putting a hand on his ribs, Torrie looked and put her hand on top of his. Torrie and John felt the tension again as their hands connected. **

**"Oh sorry" Torrie said pulling her hand away, John looked at her **

**"John there is something I wanted to say to you" Torrie uttered still looking at him **

**"What?" **

**Torrie looked down to the floor and her heels before turning her attention back to the wwe champion "Umm…good luck" **

**"Thanks bye Torrie" John said, as his match was next **

**Torrie stood in the same place for a couple of minutes thinking about John hoping that he would be okay. She knew that last man standing was a tough match to do and with John hurt it makes it worse but somehow Torrie thought no she knew that he would come out on top. She believed in him that he would be the winner **

**"Please be careful" Torrie thought, she walked back to the locker room to watch the match. **

**"Oh hey you're not going to snap at me again are you?" Mickie asked seeing Torrie **

**"No sorry I never meant too, it's just I'm worried about John" Torrie said **

**"Why?" **

**"He was there in the trainers room and we talked about everything and it was amazing" Torrie replied **

**"You like Cena!" Mickie beamed **

**"Torrie 4 Cena" Candice said with a huge smile **

**"No, I" Torrie said stuttered on her words, she wondered did she like John Cena **

**"Yeah you do" **

**"No" **

**"Yes" **

**"No" **

**"Yeah you do" **

**"Oh fine I do" Torrie said with a smile "His a great man, he's just so hot, caring he's everything I ever wanted in a man" **

**"Aww" Candice replied with a smile **

**Torrie smiled and thought about John until she saw the hype video of Umaga and John's feud. Torrie eyes widened when she saw them up John on a table **

**"Oh no not this again" Torrie said**

**"I hate this, I hate Umaga!" Candice replied, Torrie and Mickie nodded **

**Torrie eyes widened, when she saw John get squashed through a table by Umaga. God the impact sent chills down her body. Torrie put her fingers through her blonde locks when she saw John motionless on the mat and the doctor was trying to help and make him respond to him **

**"Okay here we go" Torrie said hearing Umaga music hit, she was in between Mickie and Candice. Torrie watched the match on the edge of her seat. **

**"Oh my god he did it!" Torrie said with happiness "He won" **

**"Oh my god how did he do it?" Candice asked speechless **

**The fans were on their feet cheering for the last man standing the wwe champion John Cena. Torrie saw that he was bleeding pretty badly but he managed to make his way backstage. **

**"God what a match huh" Torrie replied concerning the long match **

**"Yeah very long 23 minutes" Candice replied looking at her watch **

**"I can't believe he won" Mickie said flabbergasted **

**"Well he did, I knew he could" Torrie said, she looked a few moments before leaving the locker room **

**"Where's she going?" Candice asked turning to Mickie **

**"One guess" **

**"John Cena" **

**"You guessed right," Mickie said with a smile **

**John was in his locker room after his toughest match of his life, John was in pain but he ignored it he just got back from getting checked over and cleaned up. John put his dog tags back on with his black hat he placed a black top on when Randy and Shawn entered the locker room **

**"Hey champ" Shawn said happy **

**"Hey" John replied sitting down **

**"How do you feel?" **

**"Awful sore, like I was in car crash possibly two" John replied "But it was worth it" **

**"I bet, well done man for winning see you later" Randy said, John hugged both Shawn and Randy **

**"Ohh Hunter said well done," Shawn said **

**"Thanks" John called; Shawn smiled before leaving with Randy **

**John sighed and sat down, there was a knock on the door. John turned around into a big hug from a happy and relived Torrie. John stumbled back a few steps still holding Torrie.**

**"Oh hey" **

**"I can't believe you won, congratulations" Torrie replied to him **

**"Thanks" **

**"You know I knew you could, I always believed that you would" Torrie said, John laughed a little **

**"How do you feel?" Torrie asked **

**"Okay I guess" John replied to her **

**Torrie smiled at him "Do you know how relived I am that you are standing right here" **

**"Yeah," John said looking at Torrie **

**"John I forgot to give you something earlier that I was supposed to give you" Torrie said **

**"What?" John was cut off when Torrie passionate kissed him **

**"Whoa" John stepped back looking at Torrie, it took 3 seconds of looking at her before he kissed her back. Torrie smiled and put her arms around his neck while he had his arms around her bringing the blonde closer to him. John's hands were on below her chin as he continued to kiss her **

**"Wait you're going to catch my throat infection" **

**"Torrie I have had abdominal injuries and been a last man standing match in the last week I don't think I care" John replied, Torrie giggled and kissed him again happy that finally they are together and it felt right knowing that both John Cena and Torrie Wilson knew they belonged together. **

**End of story **


End file.
